


road back home

by deluxemycroft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Transcript, Brain Damage, Brain Surgery, Brainwashing, Gaslighting, Hydra Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki's Scepter (Marvel), M/M, Memory Suppressing Machine | The Chair (Marvel), Mind Control, Mission Reports, Multi, Psychological Torture, Romanticized relationships, Surgery, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, transcript, unsafe surgical practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: HYDRA wanted to get their hands on Loki, but Thor took him back to Asgard. So they get the next best thing: Clint Barton.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. TRANSCRIPT ONE

**Author's Note:**

> here i am back with more hydra clint content (kinda/not really)! ive wanted to do a fic like this for awhile and well, i'm stuck in quarantine, so what better time than now? all warnings should be in the tags. let me know if i missed anything.
> 
> fic is complete, i'll post a chapter every day or so. each chapter is one transcript, which vary in length from short to a little longer.
> 
> also i tried to put a tab in between the initials and the dialogue but it doesn't work, does anyone know the html for that? 
> 
> not beta'd, just edited by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ended up bolding the initials because i can't figure out how to tab the dialogue. hope it's a little more legible lol

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA  
STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION, ENFORCEMENT, AND LOGISTICS DIVISION

AUDIO TRANSCRIPT

SUPERVISING AGENT  
NICK FURY

AGENT IN CHARGE OF INTERROGATION  
BROCK RUMLOW

SUPERVISORY AGENT  
RICK MOFFER

SUBJECT  
CLINT BARTON  
AKA HAWKEYE

DATE  
MAY 7 2012

TIME  
9:02 AM

LOCATION  
TRISKELION 

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

 **R. MOFFER:** Agent Barton, (clears throat) do you know why we’re all here today?

 **C. BARTON:** Sure do.

 **RM:** Why don’t you tell us why that is?

 **CB:** SHIELD thinks I’m a liability and wants to see if taking me out is the right move.

 **B. RUMLOW:** What do you think, Barton?

 **CB:** (laughs) I think trying to use enhanced interrogation techniques on someone who’s trained to overcome them is not gonna go as well as you want it to.

 **BR:** So you do think you’re a liability.

 **CB:** I think SHIELD is going to think whatever they want to think and I’m not gonna change any minds regardless of what I say. But, no, I’m not a liability. Never have been, never will be.

(papers shuffling)

 **RM:** Agent Barton, I have here reports of your actions under the alien Loki. You caused thousands in property damage and harmed government agents.

 **CB:** Sure I did.

 **RM:** You spent the last two days under direct supervision of SHIELD authorized and trained psychologists and psychiatrists to determine if the brainwashing had been successfully removed. Do you know what the ultimate determination is?

 **CB:** No, no one’s told me yet.

 **RM:** It is impossible to determine. This conclusion can only mean one thing.

 **BR:** You’re a liability.

 **CB:** I was a liability before Loki fucked around with my head. You know how many demerits and letters I got in my files? Few dozen of them at this point. Coulson always kept me on. You know why?

 **RM:** Why is that, Agent Barton?

 **CB:** Because I’m good at my job and I always get it done. Sure, I piss off some foreign nationals or delegates or whatever, but at the end of the day, I get shit done.

 **RM:** Your past actions are being taken into account, Agent Barton. You have served your government well these past seventeen years. But you have proven before to not have SHIELD’s interests at heart. You are a rogue agent, Agent Barton.

(AUDIO CUTS AT 9:05  
AUDIO RESUMES AT 9:07)

 **N. FURY:** (over intercom) None of that. Rumlow, sit down.

 **CB:** Fuckin’ asshole, you know that?

(chair scraping)

 **CB:** I was involved with the task force that helped train agents to withstand interrogation techniques, Rumlow. You’re not gonna--

(AUDIO CUTS AT 9:08  
AUDIO RESUMES AT 9:09)

 **RM:** For the record, Agent Brock Rumlow has left the interrogation room and will be joining Agent Fury in the observation room. Now, to continue, Agent Barton. I apologize for my colleague's behavior. Do you believe you are a liability to the United States government?

 **CB:** I believe I was kidnapped by an alien and forced through magical means to work for him through mind control. I was kidnapped from a government building that was under supervision of the agency I was working for. Shouldn’t I have been safe?

 **RM:** You immediately turned against SHIELD.

(bang)  
(chair scraping)

 **CB:** I was brainwashed! I didn’t have a choice!

 **RM:** Please sit down, Agent Barton. (pause) Thank you. Our psychologists were unable to verify the fact that you had been mind controlled at all, Agent Barton. 

**CB:** What the fuck.

 **RM:** In being unable to determine whether or not you are _still_ being mind controlled, it was determined it is not possible at all to determine if you were mind controlled to begin with. Is that clear?

 **CB:** So, what, SHIELD believes I did all that? Out of my own free will?

 **RM:** Unless you convince me otherwise, then yes, we do, Agent Barton.

 **CB:** (sighs)

(SILENCE)

 **NF:** (over intercom) I believe Loki mind controlled you, Barton, but there’s no way to prove that.

 **CB:** There’s no video cameras, nothin’?

 **NF:** (over intercom) The building was blown up.

 **CB:** Look, Loki had that Scepter, right? He held it to my chest and said, _You have heart_ , and then it was like...it was like there was a hand inside my brain. Like someone else was controlling me.

(papers shuffling)

 **RM:** That is not the experience Erik Selvig reported.

 **CB:** What’d he say?

 **RM:** Quote, ‘It felt like I was watching myself do what Loki told me to do. I had some measure of control and was able to put a failsafe into the device that used the Tesseract to open a portal to space.’ End quote.

 **CB:** How is that any different than what I said?

 **RM:** This is to account for any reducancies, Agent Barton. If you were mind controlled, why would you not have the same experience as Erik Selvig?

(silence)

 **RM:** Agent Barton?

 **NF:** (over intercom) Barton, you need to answer the question.

(silence)

END TRANSCRIPT

TIME  
9:15 AM


	2. TRANSCRIPT TWO

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA  
STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION, ENFORCEMENT, AND LOGISTICS DIVISION

AUDIO TRANSCRIPT

SUPERVISING AGENT  
NICK FURY

AGENT IN CHARGE OF INTERROGATION  
BROCK RUMLOW

SUPERVISORY AGENT  
RICK MOFFER

SUBJECT  
CLINT BARTON  
AKA HAWKEYE

DATE  
MAY 7 2012

TIME  
2:15 PM

LOCATION  
TRISKELION 

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

**R. MOFFER:** This is continuing this morning’s interrogation of Agent Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye. Agent Barton, has it been made clear to you that you must answer our questions? This is imperative to national security.

(silence)

**C. BARTON:** Yeah.

**RM:** Excellent. Now, to continue, please explain how the mind control felt.

**CB:** Like I had a hand in my brain. It felt like I was being...like I was a puppet. But it was so _cold._

**RM:** Selvig did not make any notes of temperature change.

**CB:** (sighs) Look, Loki wanted us for different things, alright? I’m assuming the brainwashing was different for both of us.

**RM:** Please explain.

**CB:** He needed a scientist, so he got Selvig. He needed me for...other things.

(silence)

**CB:** I think he wanted a bodyguard.

(silence)

**RM:** Did you act in a bodyguard capacity for Loki, Agent Barton?

**CB:** I already told all this to--

**B. RUMLOW:** (over intercom) We need to hear it all again, Barton.

**CB:** Check for inconsistencies, right? (sighs) Alright. Fuck it. He needed certain materials and I had to track them down. Then he needed the Helicarrier taken down.

**RM:** That’s it?

**CB:** (pause) That’s it. Look, it was only for a few days, alright? There wasn’t time for anything else.

**RM:** You’re going to need to be completely truthful with us, Agent Barton. What were your other duties for Loki?

(silence)

END TRANSCRIPT

TIME  
2.22 PM


	3. TRANSCRIPT THREE

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA  
STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION, ENFORCEMENT, AND LOGISTICS DIVISION

AUDIO TRANSCRIPT

SUPERVISING AGENT  
NICK FURY

SUPERVISORY AGENT  
RICK MOFFER

SUBJECT  
CLINT BARTON  
AKA HAWKEYE

DATE  
MAY 8 2012

TIME  
8:55 AM

LOCATION  
TRISKELION 

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

 **R. MOFFER:** Agent Barton has refused to take QNB-T16 in order to affirm he is telling the truth. 

**C. BARTON:** That shit doesn’t work on me. It’s pointless to take it.

 **N. FURY:** (over intercom) You’re trying to gain our trust here, Clint.

 **CB:** I didn’t realize I’d lost it, Fury. 

(silence)

 **RM:** All SHIELD wants is the truth, Agent Barton.

 **CB:** And I’ve given it. I just think it’s shitty to ask a guy who just spent a week being brainwashed about it. Give me some time to process, y’know?

 **RM:** You have extensive training in both psychological and interrogation resistance. There are very few agents with your skills, Agent Barton.

 **CB:** Yeah, I know.

 **RM:** So now you understand our dilemma. You are a highly-valued asset of the United States government and you went willingly into an enemy’s hands. 

**CB:** There wasn’t anything willing about what I did. He brainwashed me. I still have a scar from it.

(sounds)

 **RM:** Please note for the record that Agent Barton has removed his shirt and is displaying a silver scar on his chest directly over his heart.

 **CB:** I get physical exams after every mission and new wounds and scars are documented. They take pictures, for God’s sake. You have my file right there, you _know_ all that. Loki gave me this scar.

(sounds)

 **RM:** Thank you for putting your shirt back on, Agent Barton. Now, is that the only scar Loki gave you?

 **CB:** Fuck kind of question is that?

 **RM:** Please answer, Agent Barton.

 **CB:** None of your goddamn business, Moffer. 

**RM:** Please note for the record that Agent Barton is showing resistance to answering questions and this is being taken as a signifier that he was not mind controlled and joined Loki willingly.

 **CB:** Fuck, no, I’ll tell you. Yeah, that’s the only one.

 **RM:** Would you be willing to submit to a physical examination to prove that?

 **CB:** I got a physical examination the day after. Not sure why you need another.

 **RM:** Is that a no, Agent Barton?

 **CB:** If I say no, are you just gonna make me do it anyway?

 **RM:** Your resistance has been noted. Now, we still have no objective proof that you were truly being mind controlled by the alien Loki.

 **CB:** He asked me to do stuff that I didn’t want to do and I didn’t have a choice. How is that anything other than mind control?

 **RM:** We merely need proof.

 **CB:** I can’t give you anything else, Moffer. There isn’t anything else to give. I don’t know what you want from me.

 **RM:** (sighs) Alright, Agent Barton. We’re going to start over then.

 **CB:** Alright. Can I get some coffee before we start?

(AUDIO CUTS AT 8:59 AM  
AUDIO RESUMS 9:06 AM)

 **RM:** Please start from the beginning, Agent Barton.

 **CB:** A year or so ago, Coulson had me--

 **RM:** Do you mean Agent Phil Coulson?

 **CB:** Yeah. And if you’re gonna interrupt me, I’m not gonna get through this. So, Coulson had me down in New Mexico after Thor’s hammer landed down there. At the time, we didn’t know he was a god or an alien or whatever. But I heard through the grapevine after that that Thor had a brother, Loki. (sighs) That’s how I knew who it was when he came through the Tesseract portal.

 **NF:** (over intercom) You knew who he was?

 **CB:** You didn’t?

(silence)

 **RM:** Please continue, Agent Barton.

 **CB:** Then I went with Coulson to that NASA lab and the portal was opened.

 **RM:** Why did you go with Agent Coulson?

(silence)

 **CB:** To protect him. I was...sometimes I did that for him.

 **RM:** Continue, please.

 **CB:** So, Loki came through the portal, and uses that Scepter of his and blasts a bunch of agents. Then he comes up to me and before I can shoot him or anything, he presses his Scepter to my chest and everything goes blue.

 **RM:** Did he say anything?

(silence)

 **CB:** He said, ‘You have heart.’

 **RM:** Does that have any special meaning to you, Agent Barton?

 **CB:** I don’t think so, no.

 **NF:** (over intercom) Our sensors have picked up increased heart rate and respiration, Barton. Tell the truth.

 **CB:** Fuck off, Fury.

(door opens)

 **CB:** Hey, Rumlow.

 **B. RUMLOW:** Are you going to talk this time, Barton?

 **CB:** Fury, come on. This really how you want this to play out?

 **NF:** (over intercom) If you won’t talk, Barton, then I don’t have a choice.

 **CB:** I’m not a liability, Fury. I’ve been as truthful as I can be.

 **NF:** (over intercom) I’m sorry to hear that. Moffer, cut the--

END TRANSCRIPT

TIME  
9:19 AM


	4. MEDICAL REPORT

SHIELD MEDICAL REPORT

DATE  
MAY 8 2012

ATTENDING PHYSICIAN  
W. Q-----

NAME  
Clinton Francis Barton AKA Hawkeye

AGE  
32

REASON FOR VISIT  
Requested by Director Fury

EXAM  
Noted superficial injuries to face and applied 10 stitches to left cheek. Bruising to eyes. Pictures taken both before and after. Bruising to torso. Applied bruise salve. Pictures taken both before and after. Noted new scar above heart, estimated 2x2 inches in size. Patient was resistant to having it touched and photographed. Long, red marks on patient’s back, consistent with use of interrogation tools. Patient given IV pain medication when he refused pills. Hearing aids undamaged. Will be under observation for 24 hours and under armed guard. High escape risk. Recommended no interrogation for one week minimum.


	5. TRANSCRIPT FOUR

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA  
STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION, ENFORCEMENT, AND LOGISTICS DIVISION

AUDIO TRANSCRIPT

SUPERVISING AGENT  
NICK FURY

SUPERVISORY AGENT  
RICK MOFFER

SUBJECT  
CLINT BARTON  
AKA HAWKEYE

DATE  
MAY 10 2012

TIME  
10:41 AM

LOCATION  
TRISKELION 

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

**R. MOFFER:** When Loki was contained on the Helicarrier, he claimed you gave him information. We need to know what that information is.

**C. BARTON:** I don’t remember.

**RM:** You’re going to have to.

**CB:** Why wouldn’t you just assume he was lying?

**RM:** He gave Agent Romanoff details of some missions only you would have known.

**CB:** He took other agents. Maybe they told him.

**RM:** We have interviewed all of those agents. None of them gave Loki the information he told Agent Romanoff.

**CB:** Again, Loki’s the God of Lies. He probably just guessed and with all the missions this government was done, he was bound to get something right.

**RM:** Loki mentioned the hospital fire. 

**N. FURY:** (over intercom) Your heart rate just went up, Barton.

**CB:** I don’t know what you want from me. I don’t remember telling Loki anything about that. (sighs) Look, he had his hands in my brain, alright? Maybe I didn’t have to _say_ anything. Maybe he just looked around in there and found some leverage. I don’t know. You wanted the truth, right? The truth is that I don’t remember.

**RM:** If you have compromised this agency, your position here will be terminated and the appropriate measures will be taken.

**CB:** You can threaten me all you want. You know I’d be able to break out of whatever prison you put me in. I don’t care if you kill me. I can’t give you anything else because there isn’t anything else to give, Moffer.

**RM:** I know you’re not giving us the entire truth, Agent Barton. I have as long as it takes for you to tell me the truth. I can invite Agent Rumlow back in, if that’s the hold up.

**CB:** Go ahead. I can’t tell you anything else.

**NF:** (over intercom) Agent Moffer, step out for a moment.

(chair scraping, door closing)

**NF:** (over intercom) (sighs) Barton, we have no proof.

**CB:** Fury, you saw it! He put that Scepter to my chest and suddenly I wasn’t myself anymore. I don’t know what else you want from me. You were there. Did you not believe that Selvig and all the others were mind controlled?

**NF:** (over intercom) We have proof from them. We do not have any from you, Barton.

**CB:** (sighs) There’s not a way for me to give it to you. You just have my word. Since when is that not enough anymore?

(silence)

**NF:** (over intercom) We have a Machine. It might be able to help.

**CB:** Alright.

END TRANSCRIPT

TIME  
10:53 AM


	6. TRANSCRIPT FIVE

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA  
STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION, ENFORCEMENT, AND LOGISTICS DIVISION

AUDIO TRANSCRIPT

SUPERVISING AGENT  
BROCK RUMLOW

SUPERVISORY AGENT  
RICK MOFFER

SUBJECT  
CLINT BARTON  
AKA HAWKEYE

DATE  
MAY 11 2012

TIME  
4:15 AM

LOCATION  
\---------------

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

**R. MOFFER:** For the record, this is Agent Moffer. I am here with two other SHIELD agents to examine Agent Barton’s mind. For this examination, Agent Barton is unconscious. We will be running brain scans.

**B. RUMLOW:** We’ll also be bringing in the Asset for comparison.

**RM:** Is that safe? Barton has a propensity for waking up when he’s not meant to.

**BR:** I’ll take a lot of pleasure in putting him back to sleep if he does.

**RM:** (laughs) Fair. We’ll run scans on Barton and then bring in the Asset. Alright, bring him in.

(sounds)

**RM:** To continue the record, interviewing Agent Barton has proven useless. He is particularly resistant to interrogation, and seems especially resistant when it comes to Loki. This is unfortunate.

(sounds)

**RM:** We’ll be running the Machine on him to take scans of his mind. We have information on mind control but nothing like what Loki has accomplished. It would be extremely useful to our goals to gain information on this.

(sounds)

**BR:** Hell, could you imagine if we didn’t have to use the Chair anymore?

**RM:** I’d enjoy less screams. They always give me a headache.

**BR:** (laughs)

(sounds)

**RM:** For the record, Agent Barton is now being scanned.

(sounds)

**RM:** Interesting. Rumlow, are you seeing this?

**BR:** That’s not what a brain looks like, Doc.

**RM:** No, it isn’t. This must be the work of the Scepter. How are we meant to replicate this if we cannot even see the changes it has done to his mind?

**BR:** We can always try the Chair. Maybe it’ll knock it loose.

**RM:** Hmm. Turn the Machine off.

(sounds)

**RM:** All reports indicated that the mind control was removed by a knock to the head.

**BR:** Since when is it that easy?

**RM:** Exactly.

**BR:** So you’re saying…

**RM:** Whatever Loki did to Agent Barton, it’s still in there.

**BR:** So how the hell do we get it out?

**RM:** I’m not entirely certain. We’ll try the Chair. No harm in trying. Bring in the Asset. He’s awake anyway, and I could use more brain scans for his file.

(sounds)

**BR:** Sit down.

**??:** Who is that?

**BR:** Shut up.

**RM:** Interesting. Asset, do you recognize this man?

**??:** No.

**RM:** Alright, strap him down. I want a few more scans.

(sounds)

(screaming)

**RM:** Shut him up.

(screaming)

(sounds)

**RM:** Good. Interesting. Look at this. 

**BR:** What is it?

**RM:** (laughs) That, my friend, is the work of the Chair. We’ve really done something incredible here, Rumlow. I just wish we could be recognized for this work. But this will have to do for now.

**BR:** Nothin’ wrong with working in the dark.

**RM:** You seem to prefer it.

**BR:** So what now?

**RM:** Put the Asset in the Chair, and then more scans of his mind. Then I want to see if the Chair does anything to the block on Agent Barton’s mind.

(AUDIO CUTS AT 4:32  
AUDIO RESUMES AT 4:49)

**BR:** Anything?

**RM:** No, it’s still the same. How peculiar.

(silence)

**BR:** The Chair really didn’t do anything?

**RM:** It seems not. This is entirely unprecedented. What manner of magic is this Scepter that it cannot be thwarted by the Chair?

**BR:** It’s in SHIELD’s possession, you know.

**RM:** Perhaps we would be allowed to borrow it. Gentlemen, take the Asset away. We don’t need him for this. We’ll scan Agent Barton once more and then take him back to his quarters.

**BR:** Sounds good, Doc.

**??:** Who is that?

**BR:** Shut up.

END TRANSCRIPT

TIME  
4:56 AM


	7. TRANSCRIPT SIX

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA  
STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION, ENFORCEMENT, AND LOGISTICS DIVISION

AUDIO TRANSCRIPT

SUPERVISING AGENT  
NICK FURY

SUPERVISORY AGENT  
RICK MOFFER

SUBJECT  
CLINT BARTON  
AKA HAWKEYE

DATE  
MAY 11 2012

TIME  
8:57 AM

LOCATION  
TRISKELION 

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

**R. MOFFER:** We brought in Loki’s Scepter--

**C. BARTON:** What the _fuck._

**RM:** I have no intention of using it on you.

**CB:** Good. Once was more than enough.

(sounds)

**CB:** Get it the fuck away from me.

**RM:** Of course, Agent Barton.

(chair scraping, footsteps)

**RM:** Is this better?

**CB:** No, but I’ll deal with it.

(sounds)

**RM:** I do apologize, Agent Barton. It was not my idea. However, I do have a theory about the magic that was allegedly used on you.

**CB:** Allegedly? Look, if you don’t believe me, I’m not going to talk to you.

**RM:** Very well, Agent Barton. (papers shuffling) We’ll suppose you are telling the truth, then, for this exercise. (pause) Agent Barton, do you have a headache?

**CB:** Yeah. Woke up with a godawful one.

**RM:** Do you want any Ibuprofen?

**CB:** (sighs) Sure, I guess.

(sounds)

**RM:** Here you go.

**CB:** Thanks.

**RM:** You are very welcome. Now, let us continue. The magic of this Scepter is unlike anything we have seen on Earth before. That is to be expected, of course, given that it is alien in nature. SHIELD’s scientists have been working day and night since we obtained possession of the Scepter in order to understand it. Now, I am curious to know what you know about it.

**CB:** Nothin’. He used it on me once and then I never thought about it until the mind control was shaken loose.

**RM:** You were with Loki for a week. Surely you must’ve seen him use it on others.

(silence)

**CB:** Yeah, alright. Fine. Whatever. I saw him brainwash a couple guys. It, uh, it was weird.

**RM:** Please extrapolate, Agent Barton. In as much detail as possible.

**CB:** It was kind of like...they’d stiffen up. Then their eyes would go completely black, all of it, and then their eyes would go blue. Real blue. Unnatural blue. Loki’s eyes would kind of...go bluer? Just for a second. Then they’d go back to normal and would do whatever Loki wanted. (groans) Fuck, my head hurts.

**RM:** So it was a two-way connection. Interesting.

**CB:** I mean, yeah. How else would you know what he wanted?

**RM:** Are you saying Loki could tell you to do something without speaking? As in, telepathically?

**CB:** I’m not sure he could with everyone, but I definitely got some feedback from him.

**RM:** Were you able to read his mind, Agent Barton?

**CB:** No...I got...glimpses, I guess. Little flashes of memories or things like that.

**RM:** No one else reported this.

**CB:** I’m not lying!

**RM:** Of course not, Agent Barton.

**CB:** I thought...maybe it was because I was the first one. Maybe he hadn’t gotten it right yet.

**RM:** Or, perhaps, there was something special about you.

**CB:** Excuse me?

**N. FURY:** (over intercom) Barton, we’ll go along with your claim of being mind controlled for now. But there’s going to have to be a give and take.

**CB:** I’m trying!

**NF:** (over intercom) Try harder.

**CB:** Can I have another Ibuprofen? It feels like my head is gonna split open.

**RM:** One will do just fine. It takes a few minutes to kick in.

(sounds)

**RM:** I need to know what you know about this Scepter, Agent Barton.

**CB:** (muffled) I told you everything I know. I don’t know anything. Just that Loki could use it to brainwash people and control them. I know it could shoot energy bolts to take people out. That’s it.

**RM:** You must know more.

**CB:** I don’t.

**RM:** That’s...disappointing.

(silence)

**NF:** (over intercom) Action approved.

**CB:** What?

(sounds)

END TRANSCRIPT

TIME  
9:20 AM


	8. TRANSCRIPT SEVEN

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA  
STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION, ENFORCEMENT, AND LOGISTICS DIVISION

AUDIO TRANSCRIPT

SUPERVISING AGENT  
BROCK RUMLOW

SUPERVISORY AGENT  
RICK MOFFER

SUBJECT  
CLINT BARTON  
AKA HAWKEYE

DATE  
MAY 11 2012

TIME  
5:52 PM

LOCATION  
\---------------

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

**B. RUMLOW:** What do you mean, it didn’t work?

**R. MOFFER:** I don’t know. It just didn’t work. The pill knocked him unconscious but I woke him up afterwards and had an agent use the Scepter on him. Nothing.

**BR:** Any idea why?

**RM:** Absolutely none. Let me think.

(sounds)

**??:** What is my mission?

**RM:** Why is he here?

**BR:** Higher-ups want the Scepter used on him.

**RM:** We don’t even know how it _works._

**BR:** I just do what I’m told.

**RM:** (sighs) Fine. Asset, sit over there.

**??:** Who is that?

**BR:** Shut up!

**RM:** Did anything happen to the agent that attempted to wield the Scepter?

**BR:** Yeah. Nothing good. Poor bastard’s in the hospital and probably will be for a long time.

**RM:** I need to know what happened exactly.

**BR:** ‘Course, Doc. I’ll go find out.

(sounds)

(door closing)

(silence)

**RM:** Asset, do you know this man?

**??:** No.

**RM:** Asset, pick up the Scepter.

(sounds)

**RM:** Wake him up.

(sounds)

**C. BARTON:** What? Where am I?

**??:** Stay still.

**RM:** Use it on him.

**CB:** God, no, don’t--

(sounds)

**RM:** Oh, how interesting.

(AUDIO CUTS AT 6:04  
AUDIO RESUMES 6:49)

**BR:** I’m glad you’re on our side, Doc.

**RM:** The Asset is back in cryostasis?

**BR:** He will be once they fix his arm. He’s unconscious now, though. They used the Chair on him to make sure he doesn’t remember.

**RM:** It’s not like he would remember regardless. Anyway, wake Agent Barton up.

**BR:** Doc...are you sure about this?

**RM:** Do as I say, Agent Rumlow.

(sounds)

**CB:** Where am I?

**RM:** That is not important. What do you remember?

**CB:** What?

**BR:** Did it fuck him up or something?

**RM:** I am not entirely certain.

**BR:** His eyes didn’t change color like he said.

(silence)

**BR:** What are you thinking, Doc?

**RM:** I’m thinking we need to open him up.

**BR:** Can you get authorization for that?

**RM:** I’ll do my best. Now, we can’t have him waking up in this state. Find another cryostasis chamber for him. Perhaps that’ll work on him like it does the Asset.

**BR:** Sounds good.

END TRANSCRIPT

TIME  
7:02 PM


	9. TRANSCRIPT EIGHT

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA  
STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION, ENFORCEMENT, AND LOGISTICS DIVISION

AUDIO TRANSCRIPT

MEDICAL EXAMINATION

ATTENDING PHYSICIAN  
W. Q------

SUPERVISING AGENT  
RICK MOFFER

SUBJECT  
CLINT BARTON  
AKA HAWKEYE

DATE  
MAY 15 2012

TIME  
10:00 AM

LOCATION  
\--------------

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

**R. MOFFER:** Yes, it’s on now. Please continue with your examination, Doctor.

**W.Q.** I looked at the brain scans you took, Doctor, and I just don’t understand how it’s possible.

**RM:** Neither do I.

**WQ:** Alright, removing the skull cap now. Not seeing any abnormalities. Doctor, come take a look at this.

**RM:** It looks like a perfectly normal brain. How unfortunate.

**WQ:** The scans showed a physical barrier. I do not see that barrier now.

**RM:** No way we can scan him without his skull on?

**WQ:** I’m assuming you want to keep him alive.

**RM:** It would be ideal, yes.

**WQ:** Then absolutely not. It would kill him.

**RM:** Pity.

(sounds)

**WQ:** How interesting! I cannot touch his mind.

**RM:** Let me try.

**WQ:** Idiot. Use something other than a scalpel.

**RM:** What on _Earth?_

**WQ:** I know! What a fascinating subject you’ve brought me. If there isn’t anything else, Doctor, we need to reattach the skull cap now. 

**RM:** Pity. Go ahead. We’ll have to attach the sensors to him some other way.

**WQ:** Once he heals from this, we can implant them under the skin.

**RM:** He’ll feel them and rip them out.

**WQ:** So we keep doing it.

(sounds)

**RM:** What an awful sound.

**WQ:** I know. You’ll have to watch the video of the time we did this to the Asset and didn’t have modern tech. Stomach-turning.

**RM:** I doubt that’s the worst that’s been done to him.

**WQ:** (laughs) By far not.

(sounds)

(sounds)

**WQ:** Skull cap reattached. I’ll sew in a tracker under his hairline. He won’t be able to feel it.

**RM:** Good. I’ll have Development start drawing up some sort of undetectable sensors. Will he heal better in a coma or in cryostasis?

**WQ:** Coma. Nurse, pentobarbital, if you’d be so kind.

**??:** Yes, Doctor.

**RM:** How long will it take for him to heal?

**WQ:** We’ll accelerate it, but nothing for at least two weeks. A month would be better. This is an invasive surgery and his body will be traumatized even if his mind does not remember. If you want to figure out what the Scepter did to him, you have to be patient.

**RM:** Ugh. Fine. I’ll be nice.

**WQ:** I didn’t realize you could be.

**RM:** First time for everything.

**WQ:** (laughs) I’ll believe it when I see it.

END TRANSCRIPT

TIME  
11:41 AM


	10. TRANSCRIPT NINE

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA  
STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION, ENFORCEMENT, AND LOGISTICS DIVISION

AUDIO TRANSCRIPT

SUPERVISORY AGENT  
RICK MOFFER

SUBJECT  
CLINT BARTON  
AKA HAWKEYE

DATE  
JUNE 17 2012

TIME  
8:15 AM

LOCATION  
\---------------

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

**C. BARTON:** A coma?

**R. MOFFER:** Yes, Agent Barton. It seems your mind was severely traumatized by Loki using the Scepter on you and you fell unconscious. You have been in a coma for nearly a month.

**CB:** A month? God. I feel fine now though, I think.

**RM:** That’s good news. You had us worried there, Agent Barton.

**CB:** Can I take a nap?

**RM:** Once I’m done here, yes. I really do need answers to these questions.

**CB:** Fine, alright. Hit me.

**RM:** Did you dream of anything?

**CB:** No, last thing I remember was being in the interrogation room with you. We were talking about Loki.

**RM:** Interesting. Agent Barton, after our interview, you got up and were escorted back to your quarters. You spent the rest of the day watching television and napping. Do you not remember any of that?

**CB:** Not at all. When did I pass out?

**RM:** Shortly before dinner. Would you like to see video?

**CB:** Sure, why not. Didn’t realize there were cameras in my rooms, but alright.

(sounds)

**CB:** It’s crazy seeing myself do something that I don’t remember at all.

**RM:** Yes, I can only imagine how unsettling it would be. If this is causing too much stress, I will have to remove it.

**CB:** No, wait--

**RM:** Agent Barton, you have experienced an extreme stressor and any more can cause you to go into a coma again. I cannot be the cause. Now, let’s focus on what you do remember.

**CB:** I don’t remember _anything_. Just being in that interrogation room and--wait, was the Scepter in there? Why was the Scepter in there?

(silence)

**RM:** I must admit something, Agent Barton. It was my idea to bring the Scepter into the interview. I was curious to see if you reacted to it at all.

**CB:** Hold on, how do you know the Scepter isn’t what knocked me unconscious in the first place?

**RM:** We are exploring all options and causes, Agent Barton. Again, I am considering that cause and you will not be in close contact with the Scepter again.

**CB:** Thank God.

**RM:** (laughs) Yes. Perhaps. Now, will you be willing to submit to a brain scan?

**CB:** I thought I already said yes to that.

**RM:** That was before your coma. I know...things can change.

**CB:** I just want to clear my name. Moffer, do you need anything else? My head hurts something fierce.

**RM:** Oh, of course, Agent Barton. You must rest up. I’ll be back later to chat.

**CB:** Sounds good.

END TRANSCRIPT

TIME  
8:25 AM


	11. TRANSCRIPT --

RECORD  
THE ASSET

SUBJECT  
HAWKEYE

DATE  
\--/--/----

TIME  
\--:-- AM/PM

LOCATION  
\------------

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

**R. MOFFER:** Agent Barton, are you awake?

(silence)

**RM:** Excellent. Asset, come on out.

(sounds)

**RM:** Injury report, Asset.

**??:** No injuries to report.

**RM:** Sit down. Let me see your arm.

**??:** Who is that?

**RM:** You’d think someone would’ve sewn your mouth shut by now. Alright, metal arm looks functional enough. Do you feel any abnormalities with the arm, Asset?

**??:** No. Functioning at an acceptable percentage.

**RM:** Fine. Are you recording?

**??:** Always.

**RM:** Get up and pick up the Scepter. No, not with that hand. Your real one. Now, wake him up.

**C. BARTON:** What? Where--

(sounds)

**RM:** Both of you need muzzles. Now use it on him.

(screaming)

**RM:** How interesting.

(sounds)

**B. RUMLOW:** I’m glad I told you you’d need backup. My God, Doc. Are they on fire?

**RM:** Something of the sort. But it’s not hot, now is it?

(sounds)

**RM:** How peculiar.

(screaming)

(sounds)

**??:** What on Midgard have you _done?_

**BR:** Who the fuck--

**RM:** Ah, Loki. I knew you’d show.

**L. LAUFEYSON:** What have you _done?_

**RM:** I knew you’d come for him. Asset, immobilize the newcomer.

(sounds)

**RM:** (laughs) Excellent. How useful. 

**BR:** I always knew you were mad, Doc, but this is...wow. I don’t know whether to be impressed or terrified.

**RM:** I think respect is the proper response, Rumlow. Now, Asset, get both of them into the stasis chambers over there.

(sounds)

**RM:** Perfect.

**BR:** What’s your plan here, Doc?

**RM:** To further our interests, Agent. Call Pierce. I have good news for him. Asset, stand watch.

(sounds)

(sounds)

(silence)

(AUDIO CUTS AT --:--  
AUDIO RESUMES AT --:--)

(footsteps)

**A. PIERCE:** This is incredible work, Dr. Moffer.

**RM:** Thank you, sir. It’s an honor to do this work.

**AP:** How did you know Loki would return for him?

**RM:** One of our agents was brainwashed by Loki when he came to Earth. When we regained control of him, he reported that Loki and Agent Barton seemed...remarkably close. Unusually so. Enough that I knew we could use it.

**AP:** And the cryostasis chamber is enough to contain Loki? He is a God, after all, or so they say.

**RM:** It was developed for the Hulk, sir. It was modified for Loki, but if it can contain the Hulk, it can surely contain Loki.

**AP:** Excellent work, Doctor. We will shape the world yet. Asset, here are your mission parameters.

**??:** Ready to comply.

**AP:** The two men in the chambers are enemies. You will not let them out unless under direct order. You will assist Dr. Moffer and any other agents in any capacity they may need. Do you understand?

**??:** Yes, sir.

**RM:** Can he wear a muzzle? He keeps asking questions.

**AP:** (sighs) Yes, he does that sometimes. Hopefully with use of the Scepter, you can get that nuisance out of him. Use whatever you want on him. I’ll be expecting frequent reports on this experiment of yours, Dr. Moffer. But excellent work so far.

**RM:** Thank you, sir.

**AP:** Oh, and did the voice modification work?

**RM:** Perfectly, sir. He never suspected.

**AP:** Good. Continue to use Fury’s voice if you believe it will be helpful. Stay in contact.

(sounds)

**RM:** Get Barton out, Asset. No, not him. Barton is the shorter one. Good. Now bring him over here and wake him up. Put a muzzle on him so I don’t have to listen to him.

(sounds)

(muffled screaming)

**BR:** Doc, look at this.

**RM:** Fascinating! Loki is showing signs of distress when Barton is in pain. Rumlow, call the surgeon. He’s going to want to see this. Asset, you’re still recording this, right?

**??:** Always.

**RM:** Good. Keep him held down. I’m going to use the Scepter on him myself.

**BR:** It nearly killed the last guy who did that, Doc. 

**RM:** He wasn’t prepared. I am.

(sounds)

**BR:** Fuck.

(muffled screaming)

**BR:** I’m calling for a medic, Moffer, hang on. Asset, put him back in cryo. Now!

(screaming)

**BR:** Three minutes, Moffer.

(sounds)

**??:** What happened?

**BR:** He was trying out some new tech and it backfired on him. He looks like he’s going to die.

**??:** It looks like he just might. Get him on a gurney and get him out of here. We’ll call you from the ambulance.

**BR:** Good. Keep him alive. He’s essential to our work.

**??:** Understood. We’ll do all we can.

**BR:** Asset, stay here and keep an eye on the two of them.

**??:** Yes.

(sounds)

(silence)

TRANSCRIPT ENDS

TIME  
\--:-- AM/PM

ALL INFORMATION CONTAINED HEREIN PROPERTY OF HYDRA


	12. TRANSCRIPT --

RECORD  
THE ASSET

SUBJECT  
HAWKEYE

DATE  
\--/--/----

TIME  
\--:-- AM/PM

LOCATION  
\-----------

(silence)

(tapping)

(silence)

(tapping)

(door opening)

**L. LAUFEYSON:** Thank you for letting me out.

**??:** Who is that?

**LL:** Open the chamber and I’ll tell you. Put him in that chair.

**??:** No.

**LL:** Aren’t you some manner of servant? Put him down.

**??:** Not in the Chair.

**LL:** I don’t care where you put him. Set him on the floor for all I care. Just move him. I must see if they injured him beyond repair.

(sounds)

**C. BARTON:** What is--Loki?

**LL:** Didn’t I tell you I’d come back for you? Now stay still.

**CB:** What are you--don’t touch me!

**LL:** Don’t you know better by now? You--hold him down.

**CB:** Who the hell is this?

**??:** I am the Asset.

**CB:** Wait...I know that arm. You’re the Winter Soldier.

**??:** Who?

**LL:** Can you walk?

**??:** Yes.

**LL:** Barton?

**CB:** I was just in a coma for a month, I doubt it.

**LL:** Disappointing. Asset, carry him. Lead us out of here. (pause) Why are you hesitating? I overheard that man tell you to obey every order given to you.

**??:** You are an enemy.

**LL:** Try to kill me if you must, but get him out of here. I must find my Scepter.

**CB:** Please don’t--

**LL:** Ah, here it is. Lead us out, Asset. We’ll need a safehouse while I regain enough energy and magic to take us all somewhere safe, and then I’ll kill that so-called doctor.

**??:** They will find us.

**LL:** (laughs) Perhaps before now. I may be weakened and tired and injured, but I am still Loki, and I can easily outwit some humans. I managed to stay awake in that dastardly cold chamber, after all.

(sounds)

**LL:** I used almost all that remained of my magic getting myself here. I’ll have enough energy to transport us just once before I will need to recover. Asset, you will have to keep us safe, regardless of what happens. Do you understand?

**??:** Yes.

(sounds)

TRANSCRIPT ENDS

TIME  
\--:--

ALL INFORMATION CONTAINED HEREIN PROPERTY OF HYDRA


	13. TRANSCRIPT --

RECORD  
THE ASSET

SUBJECT  
HAWKEYE

DATE  
\---------- -- ----

TIME  
-:-- AM/PM

LOCATION  
\---------------

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

**C. BARTON:** Alright, I think I’ve fixed it. So, the arm is always recording?

**??:** Yes.

**CB:** Does it transmit the information anywhere?

**??:** No. I have onboard memory and offload it after missions.

**CB:** Huh. What decade did they drag you out of?. You download it. Or is it upload it? It’s one of those.

**??:** Very well.

**CB:** Any idea where we are now?

**??:** I have no information on this planet.

**CB:** (sighs) Alright. Well, I’m supposed to walk.

**??:** I will come with.

**CB:** Yeah, I know.

(sounds)

**CB:** It’s really pretty here.

**??:** Yes.

**CB:** You’re really bad at small talk, you know.

**??:** Yes.

**CB:** (laughs) Alright, man. We’ll figure it out.

**??:** Yes. We always do.

(sounds)

(sounds)

**??:** Is he dead?

**CB:** Moffer? Yeah. I don’t know if Loki killed him or the Scepter backfired on him or what, but Loki said he made sure he’s good and gone.

**??:** Good.

(sounds)

**??:** Do you trust him?

**CB:** Loki? Not in the slightest. But I believe him that he killed Moffer.

**??:** He brought you the man’s head.

**CB:** Yeah. That he did.

(sounds)

(sounds)

**L. LAUFEYSON:** The Allfather agreed to the exchange.

**CB:** That’s good.

**LL:** Yes.

(silence)

**LL:** I suppose I will be leaving then. I can send the two of you back to Midgard. I will not be allowed back into the Nine for one thousand years, so this will be the last time I see you.

**CB:** I have a farm in Iowa. Drop us off there?

**LL:** Very well. Clint, I--

**CB:** Don’t want to hear it, Loki. Just take us back.

**LL:** Very well.

(sounds)

END TRANSCRIPT

TIME  
\--:--

ALL INFORMATION CONTAINED HEREIN PROPERTY OF HYDRA


	14. TRANSCRIPT --

RECORD  
THE ASSET

SUBJECT  
HAWKEYE

DATE  
\---------- -- ----

TIME  
\--:-- AM/PM

LOCATION  
IOWA

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

 **C. BARTON:** That magic of his keeps messing up your arm.

 **??:** It is fixed now.

 **CB:** Great. Operating at full capacity?

 **??:** Operating within acceptable parameters.

 **CB:** Not what I asked.

 **??:** Arm operating at 83%.

 **CB:** Goddamn it, Soldier, you need to tell me these things.

 **??:** I apologize.

 **CB:** Look, you don’t need to apologize. You just need to tell me when you’re not operating at optimal capacity.

 **??:** Understood.

 **CB:** What do you think optimal capacity is?

 **??:** 80%.

 **CB:** (sighs) How about you bump that up to 90%?

 **??:** Yes.

 **CB:** How’s everything feeling now?

 **??:** My back hurts.

 **CB:** Great. Well, not great, but thanks for telling me. Where does it hurt?

 **??:** Here.

 **CB:** Great. I’ll give you a massage. It’s probably compensation from carrying that metal arm around. Come on.

 **??:** It is not heavy.

 **CB:** Yeah, you’re strong, you can lift a mountain, I get it. Come on, lay down. I’ll help.

(sounds)

 **??:** Oh.

 **CB:** (laughing) Yeah? That feel good?

 **??:** Yes.

(AUDIO PAUSED)

 **??:** You should call him.

 **CB:** Call who? Oh. No, I shouldn’t.

 **??:** He saved you.

 **CB:** I need some coffee. Get off me. No, you saved me. He’s the one who put me in that position in the first place. Have you seen the news? Wait, you can read, right?

 **??:** Yes, I can read.

 **CB:** Oh, good. I didn’t know if that was something else they’d taken from you. Sorry. But everyone thinks I’m a HYDRA agent. If I’m seen with Loki, that just affirms that.

 **??:** Would they not listen to you?

 **CB:** Why would they? I’m sure Pierce modified those recordings or HYDRA made more fake videos that make it look like I was on their side the whole time. There’s no point. And if I talk to any of them, they’re going to want to know about you, and God only knows what they’d do to you. To either of us. We can’t risk you, you know that. I don’t know what you using the Scepter on me did, but I’m not taking the chance.

 **??:** You do not seem the type to give up.

 **CB:** How would you know?

(silence)

 **CB:** Sorry, man. Look, I just don’t want to talk about him.

 **??:** Understood.

(sounds)

 **??:** He will come if you call.

 **CB:** No, he won’t. He’s long gone.

 **??:** Understood.

(AUDIO PAUSED)

TRANSCRIPT ENDS

TIME  
\--:--

ALL PROPERTY CONTAINED HEREIN PROPERTY OF HYDRA


	15. FINAL TRANSCRIPT

RECORD  
THE ASSET

SUBJECT  
HAWKEYE

DATE  
\---------- -- ----

TIME  
-:-- AM/PM

LOCATION  
IOWA

BEGIN TRANSCRIPT

**??:** Sir?

**L. LAUFEYSON:** What do you need from me, Asset?

**??:** You should stay.

**LL:** I am many things, Asset, but I am not now someone who forces themselves upon the unwilling.

**??:** He told me.

**LL:** Ah. Then you know the myriad of reasons I should not stay. This spell will not hold for long and I should not even be using it. I have my own concerns, as do you. If you need nothing else from me, then I will be leaving.

**??:** Do you miss him?

**LL:** That is no concern of yours.

(AUDIO PAUSED  
AUDIO COPIED)

**CB:** I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do with this. He didn’t _say_ anything.

**??:** He answered.

**CB:** Why are you doing this?

**??:** He saved me.

**CB:** I know, man. But nobody owes him anything. He did awful things and he doesn’t deserve anything better. Look, you don’t _know_ him like I do.

(silence)

**??:** I see.

**CB:** Aw, what now?

**??:** I have done...terrible things. Things too horrible to name.

**CB:** Yeah, but that’s different. You couldn’t help it.

**??:** How is that any different than doing it at all?

**CB:** If you’re not in control of yourself, then you can’t be held accountable for your actions.

**??:** But I did them.

**CB:** Yeah, you did, and that’s something you have to carry. But you didn’t have a choice.

**??:** I know. But I still did it.

**CB:** Let’s just watch a movie or something. We’re just stressing each other out talking about this. Hey, is your arm still recording? Turn that off, man. If you forget, I’ll tell you. I promise.

**??:** Alright. I trust you.

(AUDIO PAUSED)

**CB:** Good, he’s asleep. Loki, I...can you hear me? I feel stupid praying like this, but I don’t know what else to do.

(silence)

**CB:** If you can hear me, you don’t have to answer. Just give me a sign.

(silence)

**CB:** Alright, that’s fine. Don’t answer. I’m sorry I didn’t let you apologize. The Soldier and I were talking the other day and he’s...I think he’s having problems with the stuff HYDRA made him do. I can’t blame him, of course, but it’s gotta be rough. Anyway, that got me thinking. When you were on Earth, I got these...glimpses. Little peeks into your mind. And I don’t think you were on Earth by choice either. Or, at least, not fully by choice. I don’t know if I can forgive you, not yet, but I’ll try.

(silence)

(faint music)

**CB:** Thanks.

(sounds)

**CB:** What the--does this thing just turn on whenever there’s sound? Soldier, wake up. Turn your damn arm off. I can see the little recording light under one of the scales.

**??:** Understood. Apologies. I will change the setting to manual later.

**CB:** You can record whatever you want, just tell me first.

**??:** Understood.

(silence)

**??:** I tell you everything.

**CB:** I know.

(AUDIO PAUSED)

**CB:** They’re going to come after you, you know.

**??:** I know.

**CB:** There’s places we could go.

**??:** You mean run.

**CB:** Well, yeah.

(silence)

**CB:** I just need to get this to them somehow. I need to explain that I had to keep you safe, that it wasn’t about me.

**??:** Where will we go?

**CB:** You know that already.

**??:** Yes.

(silence)

(AUDIO PAUSED)

(silence)

(sounds)

**??:** How would you get it to them?

**CB:** I don’t know. Loki’ll help.

**??:** He will.

**CB:** Hey, Loki? Get us outta here, would you? And Soldier, turn that damn thing off. For good.

**??:** Alright.

(sounds)

**LL:** Welcome home.

END TRANSCRIPT

TIME  
\--:-- AM/PM

ALL INFORMATION CONTAINED HEREIN PROPERTY OF HYDRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are all transcripts released when natasha reveals hydra's infiltration to the world. perhaps someone did a bit of magic to get them from a thumb drive or a tape on clint's kitchen table to shield computers. perhaps someone did a little mental magic to have natasha read these before they were released. perhaps.
> 
> hope you enjoyed.
> 
> * * *
> 
> during the current covid-19 pandemic, due to the increase in users of the site, ao3 is no longer counting views from non-registered users. this is troubling for fic authors and can lead to a great deal of frustration. i have quite a few invitations that i can give away; please leave a comment with your email or send me a message on here or my twitter and i'll send you an invitation. have a good day!


End file.
